


Over

by weaslhj86



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaslhj86/pseuds/weaslhj86
Summary: Chanyeol knew Sehun was seeing someone else.





	Over

Only when Chanyeol saw Sehun with a new guy did he understand their relationship was over. He wanted to collapse looking at how happy Sehun was knowing it would never be with him. It hurt him bad, really, since all they had was nine years of love, patient and caring, and somehow all of that was not enough. Chanyeol did try his best to make things work out during the past few months since he knew something had been changing about his partner. Sehun had never gone out late yet he did several times in the recent, and he always came back knocked out, drunk and knowing nothing but his name. 

"Who you went out with again?" Chanyeol asked while carrying Sehun to bed. He held the other up and let the little guy rest in his arms. Sehun was never good at drinking, he could be gone by just one and a half bottle of Soju. The reason behind all the drinking must be a very worthy one, or so Chanyeol thought. He didn't approve any of his partner’s new drinking habits, but he couldn't change a thing as Sehun was quite a stubborn boy. 

"I.... a..."

Sehun could not let out any word. He was defeated and falling deeply asleep; Chanyeol then got him changed into his pajamas. With he lying on the bed sleeping with his pale bare chest showing, Chanyeol couldn't help but wanting to touch him. It had been awhile since they last had intimacy in the bedroom. Both came home deadly tired from work, so their relationship was left out most of the time. They worked at different shift, came home and left at different time, and somehow Chanyeol felt like they were drifting apart from each other. Sometimes, there were days that they didn’t have a real conversation at all. It was just barely talking. Sehun worked morning shifts at a network company while he began his work at twelve midnight as an assistant of a hospital nearby. Even their days off were assigned differently. Honestly, he wanted to do something to change the situation, but he knew the other wouldn’t let him. ‘We would make more money, and this does not mean we are not seeing each other ever again. It is not a big deal at all,’ Sehun once told him so. 

Sehun was very demanding. The guy had to have what he asked, and he never wanted to settle for less. Whenever he knew he could have something better, he would go for it with all he had. However, Chanyeol was more of a go-with-everything-person, he was rather described as a carefree person while Sehun was always filled up with tension and the urge to win everything he was able to. Chanyeol didn’t mind about winning or losing but just wanted to enjoy every moment of his life to the fullest. Despite their differences, Chanyeol and Sehun found each other when they were in high school, fell in love at first sight and had been together since then. 

Chanyeol still remembered the first time they were together alone at Sehun’s place. It was a rainy day, and their classes finished off very late so Chanyeol couldn’t take that last bus home. He was standing there at the bus stop, texting his parents about the situation when Sehun showed up from behind with a white umbrella and said softly.

“You want to spend the night at my place? And go home tomorrow morning?” 

Chanyeol never expected anything like this from Sehun. He knew the little guy liked him, but never thought their relationship back then was something that big of a deal that they could spend a night together. That was totally out of his dictionary about Sehun. Yes, Chanyeol kept track of a Sehun’s dictionary. 

And then they walked together back to Sehun’s apartment. Sehun lived alone as he said it was the only way to prove that he was mature enough to his family. He had a part time job to cover the expenses and tried to save up as much as he could. Chanyeol knew Sehun was an amazing kid, and he had always admired Sehun since he saw the guy standing up for himself in front of bullies. It happened at the school’s backyard, and there were two seniors who tried to pick on Sehun and robbed his money. They pushed him to the cold wall of the buildings and started mocking on how his pale skin was unnatural and how skinny he was; and they said he should had gone back to North Korea where he originally came from. That was a terribly bad insult, and Chanyeol who back then was standing behind the big old palm tree that was about two feets away did not mean to catch any of this as he was just looking for the stray cat who lived alone around the school area. Therefore, what had happened was so unexpected, and he decided not to show his face out since he would not be a very good helper. Chanyeol grew up as a good boy who stayed inside the lanes and obeyed the rules obviously wouldn’t know how to handle being bullied like what had happened to the guy. If bullying happened to him, he might endure it and live with it till graduation. All he had learnt was to stay away from troubles, but Sehun was totally different, he stood up, and fought against any of them all. And he did with his two bullies, he laughed at their disrespectful words and told them they could have the money it helped them feel less lonely. He was beaten up afterwards, but what he did was very brave; and most importantly neither the bullies nor being beaten scared him. He was still smiling brightly when Chanyeol approached him after awhile looking so nervous. Maybe because of all the differences, they were attracted to one another.

“I’m sorry my umbrella was kinda small,” said Sehun as he noticed Chanyeol’s shirt was all wet after they got inside a tiny one-bedroom apartment. “You can wear my clothes though, and hopefully that will dry up tomorrow.”

Then he ran to his room and brought out a bunch of pajamas in all kinds of colorful cartoon character patterns. 

“Do you want superman, or spongebob squarepants?”

“I’ll go with spongebob, thank you,” Chanyeol answered happily and he hurriedly got changed. The pajamas ran a bit short, but it was fair enough since they were Sehun’s. And He could smell it, the lingering smell of lavender softeners that he always smelt when he was with Sehun at school, either running errands for this classmates or going to library together. It was such comforting smell that put him at ease. 

“Are you hungry? I’ll make some noodles?” He walked out of the bathroom just to see Sehun was standing there in the kitchen area, with his top taken off revealing his smooth pale white skin. He was a bony guy with very broad shoulders and a thin waistline. Looking at him being so seducing with his bare skin really turned the other up as he could feel the tingling in his hands and feet. He knew he was going to see Sehun differently than what he had always been familiar with at school, but this was too overwhelming.

“Aren’t you cold, Sehun?” He asked quietly, avoided looking into the other’s eyes.

Sehun shook his head, he came out of the kitchen with a pot of smoky hot ramen. There was only one pair of chopsticks and one spoon, so he sticked with the spoon, left the chopsticks for the other. Chanyeol was very hungry, his tummy was rumbling before but he honestly couldn’t enjoy the ramen much since all his attention was pulled to the body showing in front. His skin was flawless as there was hardly any spot, and his light pink nipples were so alluring as his chest moved up and down when he breathed. They were inviting Chanyeol into something else rather than the ramen, he knew it assuredly. 

“What is wrong?” Sehun seemed to notice how strange the other looked so he spoke up after drinking all the broth with his spoon. “Is everything alright?”

“Ye...ah?” He knew his answer didn’t sound promising as it rose up the curiosity from the other. 

“You know you are lying.” 

“I think you should...erm...put something on,” he finally made words come out of himself. It was a pretty hard job and he bet his face was reddened up by now.

“I will, I’m just not feeling cold.” Despite that Sehun was not very bothered by the fact that he was half naked. He enjoyed the ramen broth and finished them all up before Chanyeol could have another chance. “I only have one bed, hyung, where do you want to sleep?” 

Now this was an awkward moment. Chanyeol did not want to sound rude at all, but all Sehun had in his apartment was the bed. He had no couch, no extra blanket nor pillow. It was going to be either the warm cozy bed or the very chilling floor. 

“It’s okay, I can sleep out here...” Chanyeol smiled gently. He knew he did not sound very sure while saying that. He should had said something better - a more convincing lie.

“You know that both of us can fit on my bed right? Why don’t you just sleep with me?”

And the offer from Sehun was like honey that killed off the fly. He wish he could had said no to it, but he did not, and he knew that he also didn’t want to turn it down. Chanyeol knew somewhere deep down inside his heart, he wanted to share the bed with the other, to touch his soft skin and to feel his body temperature. Sharing a bed together might not sound very smart, but he couldn’t help it. It was not with anyone else but Sehun, and how anyone could expect him to ignore a chance like this - a chance to be closer to the guy of his every dream.

They finally got in bed under the thick blanket and both of them tried to get comfortable. The bed was not very big, and they could feel one another if any of them made a move. Chanyeol was getting anxious as he couldn’t get the naughty thought of a half naked Sehun right next to him. His head wandered around the image of the other’s body under his palm so he could feel how smooth his skin was and how sensitive the other could get after a few passionate touches. He wanted to hear Sehun moaned his name quietly yet firmly asking for more, and he knew that the other would never stop moaning or making sexually aroused noises until he got what he truly wanted.

Chanyeol desperately needed to turn Sehun on. He and the other had been seeing each other so frequently, spending time together doing hobbies and even having dates. They were obviously at the stage of beginning a more sincere and mature relationship. At some point, Chanyeol acknowledged that all things that were necessary then was him turning over and kissing the other, letting Sehun know how much he meant to him. But Chanyeol was rather a coward; he was afraid to do so as he was not ready to be rejected by the man he adored. Sehun could turn him down if he became a naughty and touchy guy all of a sudden, which would destroy him entirely.

But out of nowhere, Sehun broke the silence firstly.

“You know I think you are somewhat important to me.”

“You are too, Sehun ah,” Chanyeol wished Sehun knew how much he affected him, but he was pretty useless with words, “very much.”

“And I don’t think I will ever meet anyone else like you again in my life...”

Sehun lowered his voice like a whisperer, and it was melody to the other’s ears. His voice was so tender that made Chanyeol wonder if there was anything that could break him apart, as if he was that fragile. 

“I’m glad you think so about me,” the words came out so sudden yet not too overrated. And that was when Sehun turned his head to look at the other who was then having his eyes straight on him. It was within a second they both knew their hearts were connected. And they leaned over until the distance between them was merely nothing. The heavy breathing and gasping had heated up the moment, and they both reached out to hold on to each other. Their lips touched gently and started off with a very slow rhythm as the moment was genuinely cherished. Sehun’s lips were so soft and sweet like cotton candy, which made the other have to be so careful not to hurt him. With Chanyeol, he would always be a little kid who was tough and also weak at some aspects. He was born to be protected, loved and cared for. The fact that he had received this much love actually changed him and made him a better person - and he was never lonely again. Chanyeol had saved him, and been there for him like a usual habit.

“I love you,” Chanyeol said during the gasps between every kiss. His hands ran all over Sehun’s body touching the other’s sensitive skin and feeling his heart beat. He could never describe how strong his emotions were right then, but it was so perfect. Everything was like a dream came true.

“And I love you too,” said Sehun as he shivered a bit when Chanyeol was unbuttoning his pajamas. The other’s hands were trembling down to his stomach and trying to undo his pants. “I really do.”

Sehun cried a bit, he could feel the warmth of Chanyeol’s palm and it was better than he ever expected.

-//-

“We need to talk.” 

The sentence came out so easy like it was rehearsed for so many times. There stood Sehun with a calm face looking at Chanyeol with no particular emotion expressed. He was ready for this, Chanyeol knew the other was so ready to be with the new boyfriend, and he was never good enough.

“About what Sehun?” 

“About us, and our relationship.”

Sehun never sounded this cold. He was never so serious and upsetting like this before. And that was when Chanyeol knew he couldn’t do anything to change this. He had lost terribly in this long-term fight. All of his effort to keep the relationship living up till then was plain useless.

“I don’t understand,” said Chanyeol while wishing he could change the situation.

“This was so hard on me. I don’t want to continue...” Facing Sehun right at this moment, he felt like his heart might explode and kill him off instantly. He sat there, eyes on the table and his fingers crossed together, looked so fragile and vulnerable. Chanyeol wanted to be the one to hold him, to comfort him like he used to do. He wanted to make the other feel better after so many days of drifting apart. 

“But you know I have been trying so hard? You know I was not at fault!” Chanyeol knew what he said would never make sense anymore, but he still went in for a last shot.

“You broke my heart, Park Chanyeol. You broke my darn poor little heart after all these years,” Sehun tried to hide the sobbing but failed horribly. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. “You slept with him, and imagine if that day I wasn’t able to be home early, how would I ever figure all of your lies out?” He said as tears falling down on his cheeks. His eyes shined up with pain and sorrow. Sehun was living in hell but holding on for so long. “How many times you have slept with that Baekhyun guy, I don’t even know. I will never know, won’t I? Because you lie to me, you’re liar bastard. I thought we worked hard to build up our lives together, I thought we had a plan, a deal, a promise. But I guess everything was just a joke for you?” Sehun’s voice became shaky, and his body was trembling as words coming out from deep inside of his soul. He had had enough. “I thought I could let it go, I really did. But when I looked at you, all I could see was that image of you and that guy on our freaking bed. I can’t forget it for every single second of my life. I don’t deserve to be treated like this.”

“Please, Sehun...” Chanyeol answered weakly.

“I wanted us to move on together, but that was impossible. I tried my best... but you know? A liar will lie again, and again, and I’m not sure if I’m ready to deal with it all over. It was painful, it’s a like scar in my heart that will never be healed.” Sehun stressed his voice with word by word. “I do love you, but I love myself too, and being in this circumstance is not a good idea for me. I think I’ll have to move on alone.”

“But you knew I tried my best too, right? I tried to make it all okay.” Chanyeol reached out to hold Sehun’s hand, “I never want you to be like this - broken and destroyed.”

Somehow Chanyeol wished Sehun could be like before when they first met. He would be a stubborn kid who would fight against all the bad things around him and live happily again. Chanyeol wished for his forgiveness, but he knew he had asked from him too much. He knew he couldn’t save it, and one mistake had led to the worst. From the moment he met Baekhyun at work, he knew it was not going to be the same. Baekhyun was different, he was cute, very talkative and very seducing in that tight leather pants. His butt cheeks were so inviting and very hard to resist. Chanyeol couldn’t help but staring at them sometimes when Baekhyun bended over. It was sexually attractive that made him want to pin the guy down and tear off his pants right there on his working desk. But he held that thought back pretty well, and everything was normal until the day when they had to do the routine check for the hospital at their night shift together. Chanyeol swore he never knew they didn’t have to check the documents storage room, so when Baekhyun suggested it he agreed without any doubt. And there came what it was supposed to; Baekhyun was a very naughty and risqué colleague with his sexy thighs and how he just held Chanyeol tightly was way too strong for him to handle. He lost himself and let everything happen naturally - a pure mistake that led to many other mistakes. One night led to countless nights they spent together. He couldn’t get enough of Baekhyun and his pale soft body underneath him; his moan when Chanyeol thrusted into him was always full of passions and desire. It was good and very different than times he spent with Sehun - he was a kitten in bed, a bit shy and flustered - while Baekhyun was wild, animally rough; hence it was so different, Chanyeol fell for the guy entirely. Everything was so sexually driven that he wasn’t able to stop. He was completely out of control, and he acknowledged that. 

“I am, Chanyeol, and you break and destroy me,” Sehun sighed and removed his hand away from Chanyeol’s. He was ready to go, without any hesitation. He must have made up his mind about this for awhile now.

Sehun couldn’t walk out of there any faster. There was a man waiting for him on the other side of the road. He was tall, very tanned and looked charming - greeted him with a very big smile on his face. The other said something and Sehun laughed, it was an obvious one seeing his body shook from behind. He was happy, and Chanyeol thought it was better like that. He loved Sehun, had and would always do. He wished meeting Baekhyun would never happen, and they would had still been together like before. 

Seeing the other happy with a new guy was difficult to get through with, but Chanyeol knew he could not interfere anymore. He had lost his chance and his lover was now in the arms of another. Sehun was truly gone, and none of his tears nor sleepless nights could bring him back.


End file.
